villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Reasserted Ideals
Totema was very much a strange land, esoteric tomes floated about the realm, words wrote themselves in the sky, and inky seas created islands of pages. Halls were formed by books and shelves in random spots, and strange pedestals held mysterious black tomes that were rarely ever opened. In the black sea stood a tall spire of books and pages, leading up to the top was a black tome itself; it was here a few days ago that Seya had met Veda and crafted a deal, one that Seya would hold up to. A portal formed, revealing Seya walking atop the spire alongside a small bodied ghost and an ebony haired woman wearing a purple coat. Oh to say that this group appeared to be not the amiable type was completely correct. One was a witch who had lost her body and was immortal, but an emissary of the Absolute Misery, the other was of a woman or royal heritage who held some close ideals with the witch herself. These two were known simply as Kerava and Maven, two Nazlar people of Thyria who desired to revive Misery. "Why are we here and what is the point of this?" Kerava questioned, anger laced in her ghostly voice, "You came to us just saying out of the blue that She could be brought back, my Master's name isn't going to be riddled in the mud just for you to take me to this Misery-forsaken realm." "I brought you here for you to meet the one who might be able to even slightly aid you." Seya stated. "I expect this being to appear us soon then, for he will be wasting our time; something that is precious if I'm to have the Cult of Dawn to be running up once more." Maven spoke over Seya, even though she was obviously the weakest of this group, she still had impatience for the gods. Seya turned to look at the two women, well woman and spirit, "Please, patience, he comes when it suits him, and as much as I despise him with all my being, he is my father." Seya muttered, admitting for the first time that Veda was indeed his creator. All was silent for the next few moments, before a red book appeared on the ground, the one Seya decided to leave behind, as he couldn't hold it. Kerava went wild, "The Red Book!!" She exclaimed with ecstasy, she flew straight over to the book to grab it, but found herself unable to grab it due to her incorporal form, "Maven, your body! I must use it!" Kerava didn't even the woman a chance before she possessed Maven, who seemed to not fight the overtake. She walked over and picked up the book, relishing her hold onto it. Upon opening it, her mind was blasted with information unlike that which she had never seen, but closed it swiftly, "This is... Not the true book... A close replica... What two-timing brown-noser wrote this... FAKE?!" "That would be me, dear Kerava, my child." Veda's eye formed from the front of the book, before he flew from the book itself, appearing completely before Seya and Kerava, who released Maven from possession. "I'd prefer a warning's notice before you impede on my consciousness, Kerava. While I am helping, be sure that if you continue to do so, I will take measures with the Cult of Iron should you regain a body." She stated with venom lacing every word, holding the book Seya could not. "I sssee Maven, that you can hold the book. Assss can Kerava..." Veda stated, "You two will deal niccely, oncce Misssery isss... Back..." "And how do we get my Master back, tell me now before I destroy you where you stand!!" Kerava commanded, so highly intent on returning Misery. "Evil gave me threatsss too, Kerava; look at where Evil isss now, in Misssery'sss posssition..." Veda seemed amused by Kerava's anger, "Almossst everyone sssuffered from the Omega'sss awakening... But I... I gained information, which wasss all worthwhile..." Veda stared at Kerava in the eyes, his unblinking as she glared back, as if in defiance, "Remember, dear Kerava, I crafted you in my own way; fate brought you to Misssery... Perhapsss that fate ssshall take you away from her assss well?" Kerava floated back, startled by Veda's obligation, "There's no way you could take from me what my Master gave me!! No way!!" "I can take much more than that my dear, ssso sssilencce..." Veda asserted, turning to look to Seya, "You did indeed bring the witch to me, assss I expected... And ssso I will give you what you mussst give to Fortuna..." An orb of light flew down from the sky, floating before Seya, "Take it, and leave for now, child." Seya grabbed the orb, which vanished in his skeletal palm, but before he could do anything else, another portal opened and Veda's tentacles pushed Seya through the portal. "Jussst you two and I..." Veda stared at them in silence. "What do you have in mind?" Kerava blurted out. "When sssomething is desstroyed, it isss never truly gone... Misssery ccertainly bit her thumb at everyone presssent when ssshe sssacrificced herssself..." Veda stated, "I wouldn't be sssurprisssed if Evil isss taking mossst offenssse to thisss occurencce... Or would that be you, Kerava, your new 'massster' being Evil." "Evil is not my master! Evil deserves not even a slight bit of recognition!!" Kerava stated, behind her, Maven had begun to read the red book, seemingly not even giving a care to the conversation as if it were below her to speak to the god or the witch. "Oh yesss... Katria-Forbid you even try to acccept Evil asss the new Misssery." Veda slowly uttered. "What was your reasoning for bringing me here?! Listen you little slimy waste of existence, my Master is no longer around, and if I am to return my Master to her grand glory, then help or suffer her wrath!!" Kerava screamed at Veda, who merely blinked slowly, not at all phased by her proclaimations. "During the Ssshadow of Death, you had been given a body by Ssseya himssself to fight for your massster... That body wasss... Dessstroyed upon Ssseya's mental revival." Veda's eye turned from green to pink, dust surrounded Kerava's ghostly form, pages and wind flew about; the energy about the vicinity grew heavy as Maven was sent skidding backward by the raw power. All came to a sudden relaxation as the dark cloud vanished and the winds died, but standing there in red robes, with her ringed orange eyes, her blonde hair tied up in a bun, and a red medallion hanging from her neck was Kerava once again. She looked down at herself before looking to Veda, "This... This isn't..." "It's my version of Imperium Recto. While Misssery hasss made your sssoul indessstrutable... I made you a body that isss the sssame assss well... A ghossst cannot revive an Absssolute..." Veda stated, barely blinking as he explained this in the most boring manner possible. "So this brings us a step closer to reviving Misery and allowing the Cult of Dawn to once again thrive." Maven stated as she walked up the two, "Excellent, there's no doubt that now we have a chance at this large task." "Indeed. I have given you more than a chancce at reviving Misssery, I have given you... An absssolute..." Veda used the play on, a deep chuckle of his emanated from across the realm, "There ssshall be a few to asssissst you assss well... You ssshall come acrosss them when fate intervenesss... The Red Book you hold Maven, keep it... It ssshall be required... Asss it iss... the closssessst thing to Misssery'sss... True Red Book... It will aid you." Kerava swiped the book from Maven's hands, "This is going to be on my hands the whole time, I'm not sharing, My Master's stuff is to be taken care of... Even if this is a rip-off." She glared at Veda, "Freaking con artist, trying to copy my Master's perfect work!" "Good, I don't require to carry around luggage, I'd prefer our work to get done as soon as possible." Maven dusted herself off. "While you devote yourself to Misssery, Kerava, remember that I created Ssseya... Who in turn created Thyria and down the line to you... I can wipe you from exissstencce by erasssing you from hissstory... Or maybe I'll leave you to Faible, my younger brother alwaysss enjoysss new toysss..." Veda stared at Kerava, intrigued at how she continually seemed to both defy him and yet stand up for Misery. It wasn't that Veda didn't respect Misery, oh yes, he knew Misery would return; that much was fated to occur. He was curious as to how Kerava would react though at how the Absolute would come back, and what the repercussions would be. Seeing her face when that time comes will be most glorious. Kerava took a few steps back before shaking her head, "My Master would annihilate Faible before he'd have a chance to even give a sentence." "Do not underessstimate what isss not known... While my brother may be unable to enter the typical realmsss, I know how to releassse him... Don't make your effortsss a wassste." Another portal opened up, revealing a planet that looked much like Earth, but was not Earth itself, almost like a replica in a way, and definitely far away from Earth itself. "What is that?" Kerava stared. "It is named At Err... There you ssshall meet one who may help you in your... Mmm... Quesssst to revive your massster..." Veda stated, "I ssshall be sssending my own assssissstant... Ssshould you require that pusssh that mussst happen..." But just like that, both women found themselves rudely pushed through the portal without a chance to utter another phrase. Veda's portal moved over to another part of the realm, one that contained a white book, "Mossst Ccertainly... You'll require the pusssh that I ssspoke of... And I have no doubt that you will gain your help... Even with the great change, there'sss ssstill much more that will come to passss... I've ssseen it all. But will you, Kerava, know your limitationsss?" He asked, staring at the book, his one eye glowing white. Veda's tentacle touched the book, but some white energy shot back almost immediately; his singular eye stared at the tome, waiting for any other signs of danger. None came, "You cannot block me out forever, I have sssseen what will come to passsss... Your intentionssss- They annoy me to sssay the leassst..." He spoke to the book, knowing that the being it belonged to could hear him speaking within their own mind, "Time isss running out... Before I truly intervene myssself, I ssssuggessst you hurry..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark